


Ugly To Being Loved

by Litkatkim



Category: J-Rock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, J-Rock, K-Pop - Freeform, Visual Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litkatkim/pseuds/Litkatkim
Summary: A story about a girl that thinks she's the Ugly duckling and meets someone who changes her world so that she feels like a beautiful swan. (J-rock Takeru story)





	Ugly To Being Loved

Chapter One: How It All Started

Ali POV

"Ali wake up! You don't want to be late on your first day of school." I heard my mother yell from what I assumed was the kitchen. I laid in my bed thinking to myself I'm 16, I'm about to start my journey as a freshman in highschool,I'm not really looking forward to it though. Because I'm a little different, I'm more quiet and don't have any friends. Oh well, it's something I have to do, so after thinking for about 3 minutes until I finally decided to look for an outfit. While I was getting dressed I sang my favorite song. My usual attire consist of sweat/yoga pants, a graphic tee-shirt, a hoodie and a pair of sneakers. Today was a little different though, you see today was the first day of school. So i thought why not dress to impress even though I knew I wouldn't catch anyones eye. 

So after I got myself a breakfast biscuit, which was a blueberry flavor. I was about to head out until a soft voice started speaking, it was my mom telling me, "By the way, Ali, I took a peek at your school schedule and it turns out you have most of the teachers that your sister had. They all loved her, so they'll probably like you as well, but they'll expect you to have straight A's". Blah blah blah was all I was thinking. I hate when my parents think everyone's going to like me just because my sister was a little angel.I'm not exactly as perfect as she is, I'm my own person. What my mom doesn't know is that she read a fake schedule, my actual schedule has an individual music singing class. 

I hate when people expect me to be like my sister, she's beautiful, smart, and everyone loves her, but thats not me. I don't think highly of myself on the beauty scale I would place myself at a 2, below average. The scale goes like this 10-7 Beautiful, 6-5 Pretty, 4-3 Average, and that leaves 1-2 below average or better known as Ugly. My grades are low B's to high C's and I have no friends carrying over from middle school to high school. But I'm sure after today I might have one or two "friends" we wont be close, just someone who sits with me at lunch and someone to talk to when we have free time. People just don't really notice I'm there, but thats ok because I don't really want people around anyways. "I'm just trying'so hard just to smile, I hate every second cause I, I'm not beautiful no, I ain't pretty I know."

 

 

(Authors Note: After the first like or comment I will update every Monday, and thanks for reading~)


End file.
